


Heatwave alert

by Anafun



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, PWP, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafun/pseuds/Anafun
Summary: A severe heatwave is hitting Paris, one must be very resourceful to find a way to distract oneself in those extreme conditions.





	Heatwave alert

Eliott walked into Lucas’ room to find him sprawled on the bed, face against the cover nested in the crook of his elbow. He was still only wearing a towel around his waist just like Eliott had left him when he went to take his own shower.

“You okay Choupi?”

The only answer he got was a stifled grunt.

Eliott got to the bed and poked at the toes that were hanging off from the edge.

“Is it still alive?” he teased drawing lines at the sole of his foot knowing it is the only ticklish area of his body. On reflex the foot jolted away from the touch. Another grunt came from the other side of the bed.

“Barely. I’m already losing the freshening effects of the shower. Enjoy it while it lasts, I just had to put my head under the tap in the kitchen.”

“Ah. That would explain the drips in the hallway,” Elliot chuckled.

“It’ll evaporate soon enough. I can’t stand this heat any longer, do something!” he whined.

The heatwave that had been announced was upon them and it was no joke. Paris was a furnace and there was nothing to escape it. Lucas had followed basic procedure, closing blinds, drinking water and he had literally jumped in the shower as soon as he had gotten home, washing the sweat and stickiness off of him.

“Sorry Choupi, I don’t think I can do much about it,” he admitted crawling his way up his boyfriend’s body, leaving kisses along his spine until he reached his shoulder blades and then plopped on the bed by his side but with a reasonable security distance to avoid the heat spikes radiating from his grumpy hedgehog.

“Hey, at least you didn’t have to take the subway. I swear the whole ride was hellfire.”

“That’s true but frankly I don’t think the bus was much better.”

“Hm, yeah probably,” Eliott mumbled distractedly as he brushed Lucas’ arm with the tip of his still humid hair.

“Hmm, that feels nice,” Lucas sighed contently and he poked an eye over his arm.

Eliott was just on the other side of said arm, observing him from under his lashes.

“Does that mean I get a kiss?” he enquired wishfully.

A second eye peaked from behind the arm.

“I could see that happen.” He smiled pulling his arm away and reaching for Eliott’s neck to bring his lips to his. It was a sweet kiss interlaced with soft gazes and smiling idiots.

It’s only when Eliott broke the kiss to drop more down his jawline that Lucas noticed. He pulled back to look at Eliott.

“Who gave you the right?!”

“What?” Eliott frowned confused.

“Are you trying to compete with the heatwave?” he clarified indicating to Eliott’s body.

When Eliott had met Lucas back at the flat share he had also been desperate for a cold shower. Understanding all too well, Lucas hand granted his request which lead to Eliott’s current situation of matching Lucas’ outfit meaning a simple towel tied around his waist.

“Well, no I’m not trying to compete with Mother Nature,” Eliott chuckled, “But if I were, would I win?” he wondered cocking his head to the side.

“Most definitely,” grinned Lucas pulling him back for a kiss. This kiss involved much more tongue and teeth than the previous one. A wandering hand was exploring Eliott’s shoulder before gliding down his arm and was now on his abdomen not so subtly playing near the edge of the towel.

“Is my body the reason for this sudden outburst of affection or is a heatstroke only hitting you now?” Eliott quipped against his lips.

“Aww, don’t sell yourself short,” Lucas replied coyly sending him a wink. “I just think a winner should be rewarded.”

“I don’t think the activity you have in mind works best with the temperatures we are suffering from…” Eliott mumbled as Lucas was nipping and lapping at his neck and clavicle, the talented mouth leaving goosebumps on his skin and fogging his mind.

Lucas did not answer right away, his mouth being too busy mapping the sensitive area. He latched on a pulse point sucking the skin and reveling in the heavy breathes it earned him.

“You don’t know what I’m thinking. In fact, I have a perfect idea that requires very little contact and hardly any effort.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm...”

Somehow Eliott was now lying on his back with Lucas busy kissing and adoring his chest, hand still playing on his stomach and teasing under the edge of the towel that was now dangerously low and loose on his hips.

“I’m not quite convinced,” he breathed.

“Well, your brain needs to catch up. I can see other parts of your body that seem way more imaginative.”

Eliott grumbled something about treacherous bodies and sinful mouths.

Lucas buried his face in his neck. “Come on Eliott, I just want to make you feel good.”

“And how do you plan on doing that with minimum effort and contact?”

“I plan on making you come with my tongue in your ass.”

A whine escaped Eliott’s lips. “Lucas! You can’t just say stuff like that!”

Amused, Lucas met Eliott’s gaze. “Sure I can. But the best part is that I can actually do it if you’ll let me,” he purred wiggling his eyebrows. Eliott stared with half a smile but stayed quiet. “So anyway… If you’re interested I would suggest you turn around before the offer expires,” he whispered attacking the other side of Eliott’s neck.

Time stood still for 2 seconds before Eliott slipped from under Lucas’ tempting mouth and rolled on his stomach. His eyes met Lucas’. Fire answered fire.

Lucas approached with a triumphant grin before dropping open mouth kisses on his large shoulders as his hands traveled down the smooth skin until resting on an ass cheek. The towel had definitely given up and laid forgotten on the side.

“Ass up, lover,” he groaned in his ear.

With a sigh, Elliot followed the instruction. Lucas proceeded to let his tongue trail up his spine and stop at the limit of his tail bone. He moved to position himself behind Eliott, his hands never leaving his skin.

Lucas took in the sight. “Fuck you look so hot like this,” he muttered, almost as if speaking to himself.

He could see Eliott’s profile as his head was resting between his arms on the cover. His back was gracefully arched and his legs were sufficiently spaced for his hole to be stretched and open for Lucas’ hungry gaze.

The first stroke of tongue made Eliott gasp. It was a mild lap, Lucas wanted to gauge Eliott’s receptiveness. He did it a few more times, happy to notice his boyfriend had clenched his eyes shut to focus on the feeling.

Lucas loved rimming, whichever one of them did it. Before trying it the first time, they had discussed it beforehand to assess where each of them stood and what they felt comfortable with. Upon learning that Eliott had never done nor received it, he was sold. He liked the idea of being the first, especially for something so intimate. Never mind the fact that out of insecurity he had grossly over estimated Eliott’s experience with men in general. The bonus being that it was the most efficient way to get Eliott to be vocal.

Lucas’ hands rounded his ass until they were securely on his lover’s back so he could guide Eliott’s movements. They were still shy now but from his short experience he knew it would not last.

He was now drawing indistinct patterns with the tip of his tongue and pants under him transformed into mewls. It was when he drew a long lap with the flat of his tongue that Eliott became more active, pushing back against his face.

“Lucaaaas… stop holding back,” he whined and Lucas pulled away.

“So demanding…”

His thumb replaced his tongue gently teasing the ring of muscles while his mouth drifted past the curve of his ass to graze his teeth against the taunt muscle of his thigh. He traced a wet trail back up, blowing on it to create a temperature contrast.

Eliott released a moan and jerked his hips up hoping to nudge Lucas where he most wanted him.

Lucas caved in. He twirled his tongue creating an invisible spiral on Eliott’s skin until reaching the center. He paused, managing his effect, and poked his tongue at the rim, inserting just the tip.

A noise halfway between a groan and a whine escaped Eliott’s throat.

“More.”

Lucas pulled back before obliging and pushing his tongue as deep as it could go.

“Fuuuuuck—yes, do that again,” Eliott exclaimed.

Lucas repeated the motion several times forcing moans out and increasing their volume. He nonetheless pulled away from his center to pleasure the sensitive skin around it, only to come back to his initial point of focus with more vigor.

The switching up seemed to work wonders, creating a sense of loss, a need, before quickly giving into it with determination. That was when Lucas’ hands on Eliott’s hips became useful. They allowed him to control his movements to a certain degree.

Nonetheless, everything was getting very sloppy, Eliott’s jerks were uncoordinated, his pants erratic interlaced with cries of pleasure and Lucas wasn’t quite sure what he was doing at this point but gave it all the dexterity his tongue could still foster.

“Fuck, fuck, Lucas, I’m gonna come, don’t stop, don’t st—,” his breath caught in his throat interrupting him and is body stilled except for his fists that clenched harder in the cover. A long moan of release came out and was drawn out by Lucas’ continued licks.

Eventually his body slumped forwards, force leaving his strained thigh muscles. His torso slid on the cover until his lower body fell heavily on the bed.

Ultimately, Eliott turned on his back, conveniently using the discarded towel to wipe himself up.

Their eyes met, they were both still panting softly. Lucas was removing the excess of saliva on his face with the back of his hand.

“Seems like you have a whole new kind of problem now,” Eliott smiled looking pointedly at the impressive tent that had formed under Lucas’ towel.

Lucas gave a disgruntled sigh, “Consequences of being the host of such an exciting award.”

“I would help you but I was promised minimum effort, so…” Eliott smirked, “I guess you’ll just have to take care of it yourself.”

A gleam of disbelief flashed on Lucas’ face for a second before it was replaced by his famous mischievous grin.

“Is that what you want?” Lucas asked teasingly, “You want to watch me?” His hand slid on the towel over the bulge before slipping in the opening to grab his member. The movements under the towel left no doubt as to what he was doing.

Eliott propped himself on his elbows watching intently his beautiful lover. “Close your eyes.”

“What? And give up that inspiring view?!”

“Close your eyes, Lucas.” Eliott repeated his tone neutral but firm.

Their gaze held, time stretching. Lucas was biting his lip, he loved it when Eliott said his name that way with a tinge of bossiness in it. It triggered both his competitive and playful side.

Eventually he gave in and his eyelids fluttered closed. A few seconds passed, darkness settling in, his other senses opening. He almost startled when Eliott talked again.

“Good. Now pull the towel away.”

Lucas did so with his free hand. The towel fell on either side of him revealing his crotch to Eliott’s view. He was still stroking himself lightly, lips parted and ears focused on capturing any sounds coming from his boyfriend.

“Tell me, what do you usually think of when you… entertain yourself?” came the curious question.

Another silence filled the room before Lucas replied in a whispered breath, “You.” He wasn’t really ashamed of that fact, Eliott _was_ a walking wet dream, especially if you got to witness him in a private setting. But still. It felt a bit awkward to Lucas saying it out loud to aforementioned wet dream.

Eliott didn’t comment and simply pushed on. “Describe it to me. What does fantasy Eliott do?”

“He touches me,” he answered softly.

“How?”

“With his fingertips, all over my body.”

“Like this?”

Lucas nearly jumped out of his skin at the feeling of the soft touch on his thighs and the closeness of Eliott’s voice. How had he not hear him move?

The finger were barely touching him and they moved up his thighs to his sides, his chest, his shoulders, down his arms and back up before cascading down his back. They finally rested at the small of his back. Lucas’ skin was covered in goosebumps as if the fingers had marked him. His head was slightly buzzing from the intensity with which he was focusing on the touch.

When the fingers stopped moving he regained enough clarity to whisper. “He usually goes further down.” Lucas says cheekily, “I think fantasy Eliott has a thing for my ass somehow.”

The smile in his voice matched Eliott’s playful smirk which he could not see.

The hands on his tailbone tightened and pulled indicating for him to stand on his knees. He did so and soon enough fingers were contouring the roundness of his bottom and drawing indistinct patterns. They then moved to the underside of his bum, teasing the sensitive area between his inner thighs. A chill ran up Lucas body and he sighed.

“Is that all fantasy Eliott does?” the low voice came from somewhere near Lucas’ crotch and made him ach for more.

“No,” he breathed out quickly, too quickly? “He kisses me too.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere.”

A tentative and delicate kiss was dropped on his hip. “Here?”

“Yeah,” Lucas sounded out of breath for some reason. “But he likes to use his tongue and his teeth a lot.”

“Does he?” Lucas could almost feel the smile against his skin when Eliott replied.

The question was clearly rhetorical because he did not wait for an answer to grip Lucas’ hips to leave open mouthed kissed on his stomach.

Lucas almost lost balance when Eliott moved on the bed. He did not have time to question it before his boyfriend closed his mouth around his nipple. He was sucking with his mouth and teasing with his tongue and a long moan erupted from Lucas’ lips. Encouraged by the sounds, the mouth attacked his other nipple, giving it the same treatment and forcing Lucas to pant to inject sufficient air to feed his foggy brain.

Lucas could feel the heat radiating off Eliott's body, adding to the already suffocating atmosphere but somehow it fueled and intensified his sensations.

Lucas’ head slightly fell backwards and Eliott took it as his cue to latch on his clavicle and neck. His lips were relentlessly nipping the area and his teeth were grazing just the perfect spot to make Lucas’ breath hitch. His lips were now just below his ear. A tongue darted out to outline the shell of his ear.

A low voice and hot breath vibrated stimulating Lucas’ every nerves. “Does he ever kiss you on the mouth?”

Lucas was lost in the sensatory stimulus but still managed to squeak a short answer out. “Yes.”

Through his closed eyes he followed Eliott’s mouth moving down to trace his jawline and felt it pause at his chin. An adventurous tongue teased his bottom lip and he couldn’t resist. Lucas’ free hand came up Eliott’s shoulder with the firm intention of burying in soft hair to kiss his breath away but he was stopped short. He never got to indulge in this pleasure, Eliott grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away. Even worst, the warm breath against his lips retreated.

A disapproving grunt came out of Eliott. “Keep your hands to yourself, you can’t touch a fantasy.”

His hand was forcefully brought back by his side and Lucas whined like a petulant child.

“Can you behave?” Eliott asked with an edge to his voice.

“Yeah, yeah, hands to myself, okay,” Lucas blurted out quickly, he could feel the desired mouth just a few centimeters from his own, “please kiss me.”

Luca could definitely sense Eliott’s smug smile but he did not really care at this point.

“Does fantasy Eliott give into your pleas?” the words were muttered against his lips but it still didn’t prevent Lucas’ cocky side from making an appearance.

“Yeah, he does,” he smirked, “what are fantasies for?”

His smile was instantly erased by Eliott’s scorching kiss. The demanding lips shot shrills of electricity down Lucas’ body all converging to one specific area. Lucas groaned as he tilted his head to have better access to Eliott’s mouth, tongues colliding and battling.

They parted to get some air and Lucas’ whole body was buzzing from pent up frustration. His hand on his cock had been distracted and it kicked back into action with renewed vigor.

Eliott’s mouth was now devouring the other side of his neck and Lucas moans and cries flew out. Curious hands were travelling down his back again and a bold finger went past the limit of his back to investigate along his crack. A wanton groan escaped Lucas.

“Does fantasy Eliott ever indulge you in more hidden pleasures?”

“Sometimes.”

“How about now?”

“Yes.” And it clearly came out at desperate.

Eliott retreated for a second but before Lucas’ mushed brain could comprehend the loss, a finger was at his lips. He took it in his mouth instantly, coating it with his saliva.

Eliott pulled his finger back ad Lucas waited impatiently. A large hand was on his ass cheek, spreading him, and he felt the moist digit circle his ring of muscles.

He gasped for air as it breached him. Eliott knew what he was doing and what to look for and soon enough he found it.

Moans flew out of Lucas before he could try to stifle them. His hand on his cock was working extra hard to match Eliott’s strokes that were sending sparks of intense pleasure to his groin. His eyes were screwed shut and his cries louder and louder. He was on the brink of release, ready to let go at any moment when all of the sudden the finger stopped moving and a hand came to rest on his hand to make him pause.

“No, no, Eliott, please, I need to come, please don’t stop—“

His pleas received no answer but a warm mouth and a playful tongue wrapped around the tip of his cock. It sucked lightly, the tongue teasing the slit while the finger resumed its prodding and the fingers on his dick laced with his to stroke him.

“Fuck, Eliott, that’s so good, so good—,” his voice was raw.

His free hand came to rest on Eliott’ shoulder as he was losing his balance. A few seconds later, his release overtook him. His body soared and I felt like he was floating in the cosmos before he came back to his body discharging in Eliott’s mouth.

Slowly his fingers released his sensitive cock as the mouth pulled away and the finger inside him withdrew and Lucas thighs caved in and he fell back on his heels.

He was still panting from the exertion and he was trying to remember how to open his eyes. Eventually, he managed to squint his eyes open and it was good thing the room was dark to ease the adjustment.

His gaze moved up to the body lying in front of him in a very similar position as when he had last closed his eyes.

Eliott looked extremely pleased with himself. “You okay there Choupi? You look like you just woke up from a very pleasant dream,” he taunted, his innocent look betrayed by his shit eating grin.

“I just had the most vivid fantasy.”

“Oh yeah?” he said with casual curiosity as Lucas came to rest by his side.

“You were in it actually.”

“Really?” he reacted in exaggerated surprise.

“You were kind of bossy.”

“Is that so? Did you like it?”

“It was hot as fuck,” Lucas smiled smooching his giggling boyfriend, “I’m so lucky.”

They rested there for a bit nose rubbing and lazy smiles.

“I knew you’d distract me,” Lucas started, “but now I’m dying of thirst. Do you want something from the kitchen?”

“I’ll come with, I could use a snack.”

They pulled on enough cloths to be decent and headed out.

When passing by the living room, Mika perked up and grabbed the TV remote to turn the sound down.

“Ah great! I take it you’re done fucking. I swear I don’t know how you do it in this heat!”

Lucas’ cheeks flared and he hoped it would be attributed to the weather. Eliott on the other hand simply chuckled by his side, draping an arm around his neck and whispering in his ear. “With very little contact and hardly any effort?” and he dragged an embarrassed Lucas to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I gone too far? ^^' Will someone stop me when I take it too far down smut road??  
In the meantime, any part you liked in particular?  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
